


A Welcome Sight

by Tsaiko



Series: From Villains to Allies [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Puns, Blindness, Explicit Language, Injury, M/M, Mad Scientists, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pre-Relationship, References to experimentation, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Stretch has a potty mouth, Superheroes, Supervillains, Trust Issues, so much explicit language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsaiko/pseuds/Tsaiko
Summary: Rus's trust in Edge only goes so far. He trust him to take care of him through all the complications that seem to be happening from the drugs, but he doesn't trust him with other's secrets.





	1. A Welcome Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Rus thinks he's going to go straight home once the drugs wear off. The author has a different idea.

Rus woke up to darkness. Not nighttime with some light coming through the windows. Not the curtains are closed to block out the light. Nope. Everything was black and the world could get none more black. He opened his eyes and Rus saw nothing.

There were blankets under his fingers, scratchy but warm, and smelling of unfamiliar detergent. Blue always bought the same detergent. Rus had never noticed that before, but he suddenly did now. There was a mattress underneath him, one with actual sheets on it. A bed then? And not his bed. Not that Rus had really expected to wake up in his own bed given what he remembered about... yesterday? Today? Fuck, he didn't even know what time it was.

Okay. Stay calm. Focus on what he could find out.

The air was cool on his face. Rus's leg ached where he'd hit it on Edge's steps, but the pain was a lot duller than he was anticipating. His hoodie was gone, as were his shoes. He still had his shirt, his pants, and socks on. That had to count for something. Rus didn't know what though.

He sat up in bed and determinedly ignored the shaking in his hands. His thoughts wanted to crowd forward with what ifs and nightmare scenarios. Rus pushed them back. He was fine. Everything was fine. No need to panic. His fingers soon found the edge of the mattress. The sheets where well-worn and soft under his metacarpals.

Mattress. Sheets. What else? There was a pillow behind him, and when Rus reached back, a headboard as well. Bed confirmed. Which made sense given that he'd practically passed out on Edge. Rus swung his legs over – ignoring the twinge in his tibia – and slowly lowered them to the floor. It was hard and cool. Wood? Definitely not carpeted. 

If there was a bed, then there was probably a nightstand. That's what normal monsters had beside their beds, right? Rus had never bothered. No one made a nightstand low enough to reach when your mattress was on the floor. He reached out and found it with his hand, smacking against it in the process. He knocked something off of it, wincing at the sound of plastic hitting the floor. By feeling around on the nightstand, Rus soon found a lamp. Or at least something lamp shaped with a switch where a lamp switch should be.

*click*

Nothing.

*click*

Still nothing.

Yep. Now he could panic. Skeleton monsters didn't have a digestive tract like fleshy monsters did. Still, Rus could feel magic, acidic and bitter, rise up in his throat. He couldn't see. He was blind. 

What if it was permanent? What if he was dependent on others for the rest of his life? What if he was useless now? What if he could never go home because he'd gone to Edge for help, like a fucking idiot, and the only way to get back to Blue was to reveal where he lived? Coming here had been a stupid idea. Rus trusted Edge not to dust him and to protect him, but he wasn't sure he trusted Edge with the life of his brother.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Rus heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Stretch?" Edge sounded concerned. And loud. Was there no door? He turned towards the voice even though he couldn't see shit. "I heard a noise."

"i knocked something off the table. sorry." Rus didn't know if Edge was buying it. How did he explain that he couldn't see? The words stuck in his throat like jagged pieces of glass. The silence stretched (heh) on.

"What's wrong?" Edge's voice hadn't moved any closer. 

Despite his good intentions, denial rose up in Rus. "nothing's wrong." Of course. He could get those words out but not the ones to tell Edge what was going on. As if not voicing them would somehow make the situation not real.

"Hm." Edge didn't sound convinced. Rus didn't blame him. He was just about to start justifying his answer – like that wasn't a tell unto itself – when he felt a cool wash of magic. His spine straightened so suddenly it was a wonder his vertebrae didn't pop. The magic lingered around Rus for several seconds before it faded away.

"you asshole, did you just check me?" Well that was one way to break through his anxiety. Replace it with rage.

"Sorry," Edge said.

Bullshit. "you don't sound sorry."

"Next time I'll ask first."

"how about there is no next time," Rus said. The fading anxiety and anger were making him jittery. Why did skeleton monsters need adrenaline? Who knew? Not him. Seemed like a pretty big design flaw. Someone had failed at engineering. Rus really wanted a cigarette, but his pack was in his hoodie. And who knew what the Edgelord would have to say about him smoking in his house.

"I needed information and you were stalling," Edge replied. He was moving forward into the room, slowly and making noise the whole time. Rus knew that Edge could move silently. Both his brother and Papyrus had complained about it. The amount of noise he was making had to be for Rus's benefit. Which meant he knew. Edge's next words confirmed it. "You can't see."

"congratulations sherlock, you figured it out." Rus felt his fingers twitch. Hell, forget the cigarette, Rus would settle for his lighter. A pen. A fidget spinner. Anything to distract himself from his thoughts. "i woke up like this. everything is just... black." He hated how his voice shook on the last word.

There was the sound a chair scraping along the wooden floor, not loudly, but loud enough. Rus could hear its joints creak as Edge settled into it. He was close. His voice was strangely gentle when he spoke. "I'm going to touch your face so I can look at your eyes. Is that okay?

Rus sucked in a breath, and let it out. "yeah. sure. fine. whatever."

Despite his words, Rus still flinched when Edge first touched him. He wasn't expecting bare bone. Even when he'd gone to trial, Edge had worn gloves. Black leather gloves. Not that Rus had been looking. 

Edge didn't jerk back. Just held his hand still until Rus relaxed into his touch. He could feel the faint prickle of claws against his cheek. Claws were common in Fell monsters. Rus had always wondered if that was what Edge had been hiding under his gloves. There was no pain though. Edge didn't want to hurt him.

"Turn your head." Edge used his hand to direct Rus's gaze. "Your eyelights are lit, but fuzzy." He tilted Rus's head the other way, then up and down. "I don't think they are focusing on anything."

"is it a side effect of the drug?" Rus asked. 

"The Doctor sent over a list of drugs that you could have been slipped along with their side effects. None of them had blindness listed as a possibility." It wasn't a comforting statement, but Rus appreciated the truth. "It could still be one of the drugs interacting with your low HP though. It's not something we can rule out."

"do you think it's permanent?" Rus's voice came out a lot smaller and more lost than he wanted it to. His anxiety was beginning to rise again, what ifs whispering in his brain. If he couldn't see, he couldn't teleport. Couldn't read. Couldn't watch shitty comedies. Couldn't work on tech or engineer solutions. Couldn't even use his phone. 

At least Edge didn't try and sugarcoat his answer. "I don't know if it's permanent. But symptoms tend to be worse and linger in low HP monsters. At least that's how it works with my brother." Edge dropped his hand from Rus's cheek. Rus immediately missed the contact. Before he could think about it, Rus reached out, groping the air until he found Edge's hand. His fingers wrapped around Edge's. Edge stiffened, going tense, but didn't try to pull away. 

"now what, edgelord?"

He sighed at the nickname. "I'd like to bring in the Doctor to have a look at you. She might be able to come up with more answers for us if she can see your symptoms for herself. Are you okay with that?"

"do i have a choice?"

"You always have a choice, Stretch." That sounded a lot more serious that Rus was expecting. "But if you want answers, then I think we should have her look at you."

"fine. friendly warning though. i'm not a good patient."

"I'll keep that in mind." Maybe it was Rus's imagination, but Edge sounded almost... fond. Amused. Rus wished he could see the look at his face. When he spoke next though, his tone was all business. "Is there anyone you want me to contact?"

Blue. Rus wanted his brother, but Blue was out of town. He knew his brother would drop everything to come home if he thought Rus needed help, but the only way he'd know something was wrong was if Rus had Edge contact him. And wouldn't that go over well? His brother being contacted by a supervillain saying he'd been drugged and injured? It wouldn't take a great leap of logic for Red and Edge to put two and two together and figure out who Blue actually was.

No. Rus couldn't do that. His brother loved being a superhero. And for all that Blue drove him up a wall sometimes, Rus loved his brother.

"no. there's no one you need to contact. this is my mess to deal with." Rus gave a humorless laugh. "your mess as well now."

"Hm." Rus couldn't get a read on the noise Edge made. Frustrated? Disappointed? Accepting? This whole not seeing this was bullshit. "Okay then. Let me go get..."

"no." The denial was automatic and a bit panicky. More panicky than Rus was comfortable with. He was being ridiculous. Edge was going to need to leave at some point and he was just going to have to put on his big bone panties and deal with the fact that he didn't know where he was and couldn't see. "i..." He choked on the next words.

"All right. I'll stay." His voice wasn't soothing, too rough for that, but it wasn't unkind either. Edge's finger tightened, briefly, before relaxing in Rus's again. "I'll have my brother call. The Doctor likes him better anyway. She'll do a favor for him any day."

Rus could feel Edge shift in the chair, and heard him take in a breath.

"RED, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW. I HAVE A TASK FOR YOU."

Edge's voice was loud, authoritative, and sharp. It reminded Rus of the Captain when she was winding up to dress down one of the new recruits to the guard. Or a sentry she'd caught sleeping on the job. Even though it wasn't directed at him, Rus flinched. 

Less than a second later, there was the sound of a shortcut. "ya shouted boss?" That was Red. He didn't sound particularly put out by Edge yelling at him. He was probably use to it. Rus remembered that Edge often yelled at his brother back when he was still doing super villainy on a regular basis. "i see you and the honeybun have advanced to holding hands. want me to leave the house so you can get to first base without an audience?"

"Must you be so crude?" Edge asked. He didn't wait or even seem to expect an answer. "I need you to call the Doctor back and ask her to come here."

"she don't like leaving her lab," Red said. "not unless it's a special occasion or fish face is around."

"I am aware of that," Edge said. "Ask anyway. Pull in a favor if you have to."

"any particular reason why?"

"I shouldn't have to give you a reason, runt. You should just do what I tell... nevermind. I don't know why I bother. You'll just find a way not to do it if I don't tell you. Do you want me to tell him, Stretch?" Edge directed the last at Rus.

"i can do it. it's not like i can keep it a secret," Rus said. He turned towards where he'd last heard Red's voice. "i'm blind." Somehow he managed to say the words without his voice shaking.

"as a bat?"

"Brother." Edge's voice was sharp. For the first time since he'd tasted the drug, Rus found himself smiling.

"i probably have other _blind_ spots, but it's not like i can _see_ them."

"like a bat, i'm sure you'll get the _hang_ of it if you try."

"yeah, but i can't really _see_ myself staying this way," Rus replied. Red laughed.

"Wonderful. There's someone in this world who shares his sense of humor." The words seemed directed at the universe at large.

"i'll get her here," Red said, the humor gone from his voice. "she owes me. she'll come."

"thank you," Rus said.

"don't worry about it," Red replied. "you're okay for a tale monster." Before Rus could decide how to respond, there was the sound of another shortcut. Red was gone.

"what did he mean by that?" Rus asked.

"Don't worry about it." Which wasn't much of an explanation. Before he could call Edge on it though, Edge spoke again. "Ask him if you really want to know. He'll either tell you or not."

"wonderful." Rus was more likely to squeeze water from a rock then get a straight answer out of Red. He knew that much. "what now?"

"Now we wait."


	2. Give me the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch gets a diagnosis and Edge gets a lecture from his older brother. Neither is really happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [Miome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miome) for giving me Edge's best line in this chapter, for letting me bounce ideas off of her, and helping me out with ideas. It's so much easier to write when you can start every conversation about a story with the line "Let me tell you what these idiots did in the part I'm working on..." and have someone understand.

The Doctor was nothing like Rus was expecting.

She was short for one thing, her voice coming from a little above Rus's head when he was sitting down. Her touch, when she had to touch him, was clinical but gentle. When she spoke, the Doctor stuttered. It reminded Rus of Undyne from his world. A fact which made him more than a little suspicious about who exactly "the Doctor" was.

"His p-pupil reflex is there," the Doctor said. Rus flinched suddenly, an instinctual movement though he didn't know why. "He's still reacting to light sources. C-c-can you see anything?"

"nope. it seems like darkness is still my friend, and he's settling into the guest bedroom for the long haul." The Doctor giggled. Edge sighed.

"What does that mean?" Edge asked.

"It means his eyes are working." Rus could hear someone pushing keys to a laptop. "The d-drug is interfering with his brain's ability to p-p-process what his eyes are seeing."

"Hear that Stretch? The good news is you have a brain." Red's voice came from farther away and from another angle than Edge and the Doctor's. Stretch snorted, but aimed his middle finger towards it.

The Doctor seemed to be ignoring their antics. "The best way to p-put it is that he is blind but not blind."

"That really clears things up," Edge said dryly. "Do you know what drug did this?"

"I n-need to look at the n-notes at the lab." The Doctor sounded distracted. There was more typing sounds. "You d-didn't says this was a side effect when you c-c-called. So I d-didn't look for it when I made and sent over the f-first list." Rus could hear the reproach in the Doctor's voice.

"Come on, Al. He wasn't blind when we talked to you earlier. You can't report results for an experiment that hasn't finished yet," Red replied.

Which was an odd way of phrasing it. Rus had always suspected that Red had more of a scientific bent. Sans had always argued that Red just gathered intel, nothing special, probably didn't even know which way to open a book. Sometimes almost too vehemently for someone who otherwise was pretty blasé about life. If... _when_ Rus got himself out of this situation, he'd be sure to investigate that little bit of insight.

Before that though, Rus needed to confirm a suspicion. 

"you wouldn't happen to be the supervillain, _the_ Doctor, would you?"

The weak, nervous laughter Rus got in response was all the confirmation he really needed. Rus turned towards where Edge's voice had come from. "are you fucking kidding me? she makes amalgamates out of dying monsters. and you just invited her here?"

"She's not going to turn you into an amalgamate while I'm standing right here watching." There was a soft growl in Edge's voice. A threat to ensure that didn't happen. Rus kind of wished it didn't make him feel better, but it did. That reassurance lasted just long enough for the Doctor to speak.

"Of c-c-course not." The Doctor sounded furtive. Like she had just gotten caught trying to get away with something right under the Fell brothers' non-existent noses.

"i hate to tell you, but that's not nearly as reassuring as you seem to think it is," Rus muttered. 

"Do you have enough information now?" Edge asked. At first Rus thought Edge was talking to him. Then he realized the question had to be directed at the Doctor. "I want to know if there will be any other side effects. Preferably before they happen."

The Doctor sighed. "It would really help if I had a s-s-sample."

"next time i get drugged, i'll try to grab the glass while i'm escaping with my life," Rus replied. There was a snort of ugly laughter from Red's direction that was quickly turned into a cough. Rus felt himself smile despite himself. Then all humor faded. "is it permanent?"

"I d-d-don't think so," the Doctor replied. Even though her wording left room for doubt, her voice was strong and sure. "I would be more worried if your eyes weren’t reacting to the light. Your s-soul just has to metabolize the d-d-drug. It usually take j-just a few hours, but with your low HP it's taking longer."

"So the boss might barely feel it but I shouldn't go acceptin' drinks from strangers like a dumb ass." 

"i'm not that stupid," Rus said, feeling ashamed even though he'd done nothing wrong. "i ordered by own drink, and i thought i had watched it." No need to let these two know he'd been distracted by the bun's hand on his thigh. It really wouldn't help his case any. "how long?"

"It c-c-could c-clear up tomorrow or it c-c-could take up to two weeks. I will get you a new list of p-possible drugs once I do some research. If I has a marrow sample..." The Doctor trailed off wistfully. 

"nope. not happening."

She sighed. "I c-can't be any more p-p-precise with an uncooperative test sub... p-patient. I mean p-p-patient!" This was accompanied by a small noise of fear. It made Rus wonder exactly what look Edge was giving her. 

"I will not pressure him into anything he does not want to do." Edge's voice was low and menacing. It should have been terrifying. It was terrifying. It was also hot as hell and not something Rus wanted to consider right at that moment. "You will find an answer with the information you have." His voice was commanding. There was a long, awkward pause where the tension in the room seemed to shift. When Edge spoke again, his voice was quieter and less authoritative. "I appreciate your help in this, Doctor."

Something had just happened. Rus was sure of it. Fuck, he hated not being able to see.

"I can take you back to you lab, Al. I know a shortcut," Red said. His voice was probably the nicest Rus had ever heard.

"Y-yes. Um. Thank you." The Doctor sounded flustered and nervous. "I c-c-can have you a new list by Thursday."

"That will be fine." Edge's voice sounded neutral. There was the sound of a shortcut. Rus wondered if the room actually felt more empty or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him. "My apologies for the Doctor's behavior. I sometimes forget how pushy she can be when you becomes focused on an experiment."

"it's not a problem," Rus said, waving away Edge's concerns. His own Undyne could be much the same way. "it was my fault. i didn't realize who it was at first. i made it weird."

"You had a concern. You had every right to bring it up so your concern could be addressed." Edge sat down on the bed beside him. Rus could feel the springs shift underneath him, could hear the bed creak under Edge's additional weight. "You may be like this for several days. You came here for sanctuary and you are welcome to stay. But if there is a place you'd rather I take you – somewhere where you would be more comfortable – I will. No questions asked."

Back to the crux of the matter. Sans and Papyrus would take him in, but then he'd have to tell Edge what their home address was. Couldn't even call them to tell them to meet him somewhere else. Not that Rus wanted to be left alone in a public place when someone was out to kidnap him. Home was still a no go too. Even if Edge was true to his word and didn't do anything, Rus knew he could barely take care of himself on his best days. Doing it while blind and his brother was out of town? Yeah no. 

Blue was going to flip his shit when came home and found Rus gone.

This whole thing was a fucking mess.

"sorry, edgelord. you're not getting rid of me that easy."

When Edge spoke, his voice was uncharacteristically fond. "There's nothing easy about you."

***

After the Doctor was gone and Stretch settled, Edge had planned on doing some cooking. The kitchen had always been a refuge for him. Even when supplies had been tight and their housing situation had been precarious, Edge had found ways of cooking. Getting lost in the motions gave him a way to release nervous energy while also allowing him to process his thoughts. He definitely needed time to process the realization that for the first time in years, someone would be staying at his house for more than a few hours. That Stretch would be staying at his house.

Of course, his brother would be the one to derail his plans. Red always did have a habit of sowing chaos wherever he went. Edge knew from past experience that he'd wind up throwing something at Red if he went into the kitchen. His ability to hold his temper when his brother actually decided to act brotherly was one of his few failings. So instead he walked to his home office. Red was right on his heels.

Edge didn't bother to confront Red. A direct attack never worked with his brother. He was too adept at dodging. Red would state his opinion when he was ready to. All Edge had to do was wait.

He didn't have to wait long. The door was barely closed behind Red before he was speaking. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, boss?" Red asked. Edge walked over to the desk, and leaned against it so he was facing Red. Then he waited. Only when no further clarification was forthcoming did he speak.

"I assume you are talking about Stretch."

"Don’t play stupid with me. There's only one idiot in this family and it's not you." Edge did his best not to react to Red's self-deprecation. It only seemed to encourage him. "Yes, fuck, I'm talking about Stretch."

"He came to me – to us – for help. I'm helping him. When I... _we_ are done, he'll owe us a debt. It never hurts to have an enemy in our debt."

"Is that what he is?" Red asked. Edge blinked, trying to follow hit brother's train of thought. They were still talking about Stretch but...

"What?"

"Is that what he is? An enemy?"

And Edge... hesitated. He knew it was the wrong thing to do as soon as it happened. Red was watching him. Edge could see the realization go across his face like the storms that swept across above ground.

"What happened to you encouraging me to 'get to first base' as you put it?"

"I wanted you to get your dick wet. Maybe get some help finding that log shoved up your ass." Edge made a noise of disgust at how crude Red was. "Not develop _feelings._ "

"We don't even like each other." Which was not a strong defense and Edge knew it. He could feel the tide of the verbal battle between himself and his brother shifting, and not in his favor. It was true though. Stretch had gone out of his way to antagonize Edge, back when he'd been more active as a villain. Before being so conspicuous had nearly cost his brother his life.

Something had obviously changed Stretch's opinion of him. Why else would he come to Edge for help? Edge wasn't sure what the trigger had been and why it had pushed Stretch into trusting him when he was vulnerable. He was... not afraid, no, but Edge was definitely unsure if it was a good idea to find out why Stretch had had a change of heart.

"You know he's not a stray, right? You can't just keep him like the damn cat."

That jerked Edge's attention back to the conversation. It was an old, familiar argument. Edge loved Fang and Red pretended not to like him. Even when Edge knew, for a fact, that Red would sneak Fang bits of human food when Edge wasn't looking. Despite Edge explicitly telling him not to. "I know Stretch is not a cat. For one thing, he doesn't shed." 

To emphasize his point, Edge reach out and plucked a bit of loose fur from the collar of Red's coat. It gently floated down to settle on the rug. Red narrowed his eyes. "Fuck you."

"No."

Red immediately scrunched his eyes closed and made a face. It was the face he always made when Edge made that joke. Then one where he had the sudden, mental image of fucking his younger brother and was not happy about it. "Dammit, boss. I ain't one of your strays either."

"Of course not," Edge said automatically. His brother was so much more to him, but Red would balk if he said such a thing. Edge had no desire to have that fight. Again. So he covered it with sarcasm. "Fang took to training much better than you. Once he figured out the litterbox, he no longer left his shit all over my house. Unlike you. I do not exist just to clean up your mess." But he would. He would do anything for his brother, and Red knew it.

"Boss." Edge ignored the warning tone in Red's voice. His brother noticed, because of course he did. " _Papyrus._ "

Edge felt an uncomfortable pulse in his soul at the name. His name. His real name. Not a nickname or moniker he'd chosen, but the name given to him by someone he no longer remembered. "I am not going to just turn him out on the streets. Not when someone was willing to drug him. Stretch will be here a week, two at the most. Then he'll be gone. Since I'm no longer active as a supervillain, I doubt we'll run into each other again." Edge paused, considering the real worry his brother had. "I won't get emotionally attached."

"You're already emotionally attached," Red replied. "He caught your eye the minute he told you to fuck off."

Despite himself, Edge felt the corner of his mouth quirk up. "I was amused by his defiance. It was a memorable first meeting."

"Then he almost got you captured at the warehouse."

"Intelligence and cunning. He almost thinks like a Fell monster."

Red looked up at the ceiling, as if patience could be found among the crown molding. "I don't know why I bother." When he looked at Edge, his face grew serious. "Just remember heroes and villain ain't even going to be on the same side. He's a 'tale monster. You can't get involved with'em. It won't work out."

There were times Edge wished he could read his brother like Red could read him. There was something almost wistful in his tone when he spoke. "Are we talking about me or you?"

"We're talking about you." Whatever emotion Edge thought he'd heard in Red's voice was gone, locked away behind his brother's masks. "I don't fucking hang out with heroes. Or 'tale monsters."

For a long moment, Edge considered pushing. His brother met his gaze, his own full of defiance. Edge let it drop. For now. "I appreciate your completely unnecessary concern, but nothing is going to happen between Stretch and myself."

His brother sighed. "Sure boss. Whatever. Always did like tell you 'I told you so.'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter had a lot more character development in it than the others. 
> 
> Bit of world building that I couldn't fit into the story, but gives some clarity: in the Underfell universe "The Doctor" is a title same as "The Judge." And like the Judge, it comes with its own ancient spirit, only this one is a bit more malevolent and driven by the need to _know._ There is no "Royal Scientist" in the Underfell universe like there is in the Tale universes. There is only "The Doctor." 
> 
> Edge is actually a bit horrified that Red is so casual with Alphys despite the fact they were friends long before she inherited the title. 
> 
> Three guesses who had it before her.

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologize for the chapter title, but really, I'm not sorry. Even though this part is shorter, it felt like it took forever to get out. I don't know why. Maybe because it's so much harder to write without a lot of descriptions of the scenes? Also, puns are my weakest link. Ugh.
> 
> Hopefully, I caught all the places autocorrect tried to fix. No serious, Word, I want all the words in that sentence to be lowercase. That is correct. Trust me on that.


End file.
